


The Ballad of Lashya Hazres

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantrolls, Fluff, Hetrosexual character doing Homosexual things, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarion catches two of his fellow trolls doing something out of the ordinary</p><p>Warning: Switches between POVs in between</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Lashya Hazres

You eventually make it back to Sue's block where you then gather your clothes, sylladex, Kama, and something she's giving you for the journey. You wait outside with her until the next gate arrives and she ask you while she's laying in your lap:  
  
"You come back, I swear if Zarion no come back, i'll rage worse then you"  
  
"you do know the more you jinx me, the more of the chance im not gonna come back"  
  
":O really?"  
  
"mhmm....no im joking babe"  
  
you give her a kiss on the cheek as the next gate appears in a bright cerulean color; with that you hug her for a minute and gather your stuff and you jump through the gate, with a familair "WOOOOSH" you fly through space as you hear Daeton, "I'll be watching you closely", you're too busy drooling and mumbling to notice what he said. When you hit the ground you make a dent in it as your shoulder pops out of place and you yell when the numbness passes....today just isn't your day, with an audible crunch you pop it back into place and look around, you see....gems..gems everywhere! Your first reaction is "HOLY JEGUS ON A POGO STICK, IM RICHHH" then you realize its Lashya's land, and this is all rock candy; you take a few in your hand and begin to chomp them down one by one till you make a hole big enough to crawl through until you see not a block but....a house??  
  
Lashya has a thing for change, but a f%$kin house? The humans facisinate her too much sometimes....its enough to make your stomach curl how much she's into them, i mean in know they're aliens and all but do you really have to-.....you realize you walked to her window and she's un...dressing...."SH#@, SH*&, SH&^, ok back away slowly" you do exactly that thing and hold your chest...but you can't help from looking. You go back to her window and make sure you don't reveal yourself, you're very careful not to let your glowing red eyes show in the dark, when you see her take off her shirt and turn to you, you fall back and can't help but say to yourself, "God damn", her rack is HUGE; you hate Daeton, lucky son of a bit^%, oohoooohohoo if you could have her. But Sue and her are about the same size anyway, so it doesnt matter; you stand up and you are face to face with her, just bra on pants on; you scream and flail backwards, as you hit your head on a peice of rock candy, you get mad and bash a hole in it. She recoils as a shard hits her window and cracks it....not the way you wanted to meet her for the first time, but with what's going on you just wanna say "Fu^k it".  
  
"Umm...yOU wAnnA cOmE In?"  
  
"yes..."  
  
She opens the door and you sit on her resting bench, a couch you think Mark calls it, and look at her and check her out. This girl right here....everyyyyy guy wants her in your session, you can see why, but Sue is all you need. Lashya Hazres, is the Witch of Heart, and oh my godness....does she know she's shirtless in front of you, i think not, and you don't disgress. She has Burgandy or dark red blood, she's telepathic, and... and.... "I cAn rEAd yOUr mInd whO ExActly ArE yOu tAlkIng tOO?" DAFU$&!? oh yea...she can read and manipulate minds cause she's a-... "fInIsh yOUr stAtEmEnt, I dOn't EvEn knOw yOU, sO I'll hAvE nO rEmOrsE In kIllIng yOU" ....yea not gonna happen.. anyway she's Daeton's matesprit and JEGUS WHY DOESN'T SHE HAVE A SHIRT ON....you tried your best to block her while you said that. "DIdn't wOrk".  
  
"DANG IT" you say audibly  
  
"ThE rEasOn I dOn't hAvE A shIrt On, Is bEcAUsE I wAs ExpEctIng sOmEOnE OthEr thAn yOU"  
  
"oh..who? can i stay for a bit, i hurt my shoulder coming here"  
  
"SUrE, As lOng As yOU dOn't mInd mE wAlking arOUnd...lIke thIIIIIIIIs" She does the unthinkable...she presses her chest against your face  
  
"umm....no i dont"  
  
"Ok thEn"  
  
Jeans...you love them, you love them so much. "WhY?" AH!....ok if you're gonna be in my mind, at least don't do it while i'm making commentary, k? "OkAy :)". Good now that that's settled you wonder how Daeton got her in the first place....or why she still loves him, it's an evil thought, but hey he's dead. Wait a minute she's walking towards y- "StOp tAlkIng, I thInk yOUr frIEnds knOw whAts gOnnA hAppEn", Actually i don't think they do- WHOAAAAAA ok, she's sitting in your lap now, and you try to think of something to keep you away from looking at her, but...heart powers man; when you realize what she's doing you two are kissing on her couch, she grinding against you, almost in the way Sue did, but something's di-, "StOp tAlkIng, lEt mE dO All thE wOrk". Aghhh, you wanna stop but it feels amazing, meanwhile as your'e trying to gather your thought, she's ripping her bra off and pressing her chest to your face, you open your mouth to pleasure one of her boobs but you both hear a thud outside and you- "whAt wAs thAt",....idk i'll check it out.  
  
When you snap out of it your tongue hits her chest and she moans, which makes you jump, which makes her bounce and giggle, "stop", you say. With a pouting face she gets off and you throw your stuff on the floor in a corner. You walk outside with Kama and start climbing the rock candy with the extra blades (that can detatch, Sue left out alot of stuff when she made this weapon) you get a good distance up to see her house and everything around it, you see a figure with dark hair walk in; LAYSHA....i guess she's not talking to you, you repel down on top of her house quietly and cut a square in her roof to see inside. Inside is Isetel...what is she doing here, it looks like her and Laya (i'll call her that from now on) are takling, while she still doesn't have a shirt on....  
  
What she does next is....surprising...she tackles her, hmmm, im pretty sure lashya's not into girl trolls....idk i guess she is, wait.... is she? You recoil back when you see them both no shirt laying on the floor giggling. This....is too....FU$!IN PERFECT, you look down and your eyes glow a shade of darker red to hide them in the dark, as Isetel throws her off and get on her, you wonder, is this who she was expecting? Or does she do this to everyone theat comes, she did open the door for her...she's sneaking because daeton's dead... You go back to watch bit their to hard to focus on so you listen closely  
  
"WOw, I nEvEr knEw yOU lIkEd mE sO mUch"  
  
"well, i never new U could b so cute and knot get away with it"  
  
You lean down more.....and fall...much to your dismay this stops them, but unfortunetly you broke your jaw and lay their pretended to be passed out....When you wake up Lashya's putting her pants back on.  
  
"wait....who did you bang"  
  
"dOEs It mAttEr? I gOt whAt I wAntEd"  
  
You get up and bend her over "did you fu5# me?"  
  
"nO And tEchnIcAlly yEs"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"IsEtEl dId gEt yOU whIlE yOU wErE pAssEd OUt....I kInda dId tOO"  
  
You growl and fall backwards on the couch  
  
"ArE yOU mAd thAt yOU cOUldn't fEEl whAt yOU dId tO Us?  
  
"hm?"  
  
"AftEr yOU pAssEd OUt, wE lEft yOU AlOnE And thEn yOU wOke Up And jOInEd In....."

"i fu!4ed you both?"  
  
"mhmm"  
  
You put your hands on your face and look down, then after a while you moan load and run outside, you spill teal and drop to your knees  
  
"nOw yOU fEEl It?"  
  
"yes....."  
  
"FEEls gOOd?"  
  
you say flatly "....incredibly"  
  
You go lay down on floor, you have to leave, blood will be spilled if Daeton finds you here....or Sue....


End file.
